Vergüenza
by Moshisushi
Summary: Vergüenza, era lo que sentía desde que habiamos salvado la vida de Bella de James. Vergüenza por haber traicionado las creencias de mi familia y haber dejado que mi naturaleza me dominase. ¿Como iba a ser capaz de volver a mirar a la cara a Bella y a mi familia? One-shot sobre los sentimientos de Edward tras la batalla con James que le llevan a descubrir un secreto.


**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Vergüenza.**

Acababa de despedirme de Bella. Milagrosamente la única secuela que le quedaría, una vez curada su pierna, seria la desagradable dentadura de James marcada en su mano. Un macabro souvenir que le recordaría siempre como sobrevivió al ataque de un vampiro, pero sobretodo un recuerdo persistente para mí que no me permitiría olvidarme de los segundos en los que dude y deje que mi naturaleza gobernarse mis acciones.

Por unos segundos saboree la sangre de Bella, unos segundos donde mis dudas no eran dejar que el proceso continuase para que se convirtiera en algo como yo, sino en los que me debatía en satisfacer las ansias por beber la sangre que llevaba meses obligándome a reprimir. Me avergonzaba de mi mismo.

Si no hubiera sido por Carlisle que me hizo volver a la realidad haciendo que la pequeña parte humana que aún conservo, gracias a él, ganase a mi parte irracional, hoy no me hubiera despedido de Bella, la cual descansaba tranquilamente en su casa, hoy en cambio, estaría de camino a Volterra para que mi destino se sentenciase en manos de los Vulturis por haber sido el causante de la muerte de Bella.

Llegué a casa, a ese pequeño refugio que Carlisle había creado para que no tuviéramos que ocultar lo que éramos, donde a pesar de ser vampiros, podíamos hacer una vida humana sin miedo a ser vistos.

Salí del coche. Podía escuchar a Alice y Jasper hablar con Esme, a Rosalie y Emmett debatir sobre algo relacionado con el coche y a Carlisle leyendo unos de sus informes médicos en su despacho. Me avergonzaba que me vieran, sabía que ninguno de ellos me iba a decir nada, es más estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos me juzgaría, pero no podía, realmente no podía enfrentarme a ellos y ver cómo me trataban con amor y cariño, algo que no me consideraba digno de ello.

Opté por irme al bosque, necesitaba tiempo a solas, tiempo para castigarme por lo que estuve a punto de hacer. No sabía si podría volver a mirar a Carlisle a la cara, me avergonzaba haber vuelto a fallar su confianza tras aquellos años en los que decidí saltarme su estilo de vida, aunque a diferencia de aquella vez en la que había acabado con seres despreciables, esta vez suponía haberlo hecho con una persona inocente cuya única culpa era haberse cruzado en mi vida. Sentía que le había traicionado.

Nunca me olvidaré como fue su trato hacia mí el día que desperté en esta nueva vida, como a pesar de mi comportamiento hostil y mis ganas de culpabilizarle de las penurias de mi vida humana, nunca tuvo un mal gesto hacia mí, es más me comprendió y me ayudó adaptarme a la segunda oportunidad de vivir que él me había regalado. Me avergüenzo. Lo hago aún cuando pienso en cómo después de la primera negación a mi nueva situación, me regaló una madre y unos hermanos que acabaron por hacerme aceptar con plenitud mi condición.

Pero ahora todo eso se había desmoronado, ya no me sentía el mismo, no era digno de la vida que tenia.

Unas horas más tarde decidí volver a casa, ya había causado suficiente dolor a mi familia para que ahora también se preocupasen por mi desaparición. Entré en la casa y aprecié que no había nadie salvó por Carlisle, el resto debían de haber salido a cazar.

"_Edward me alegra que hayas vuelto"_ Escuché como los pensamientos de Carlisle se dirigían a mí. Sentí su olor y subí las escaleras hacia su despacho. No habíamos vuelto hablar desde lo ocurrido en el salón de baile, situación que yo había estado evitando, pero ahora debería de enfrentarme a su conversación. Solo esperaba ser capaz de no derrumbarse ante su decepción.

Abrí la puerta y entre en la habitación. Carlisle se encontraba sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio con unos de sus informes entre las manos.

—Toma asiento. — Me indicó con la mano. Yo aún no podía mirarle a la cara, así que con la cabeza agachada me senté frente a él. Dejó el informe a un lado, se recostó en la silla mientras que se tocaba la barbilla y fijó su mirada en mí. Tras unos minutos cambio su postura y se apoyó sobre el escritorio. —Edward, cuéntame que te ocurre.

Finalmente me aventuré alzar la cabeza para mirarle. Lo que encontré me sorprendió a la vez que hizo que aún me sintiera más culpable. Lo que vi en su rostro no fue decepción sino un signo de preocupación.

—Hijo… — Cuando se dirigió a mí de esa manera no aguanté más, no era merecedor de ello. Después de lo que estuve a punto de hacer no era digno de que este hombre, el cual consideraba un padre, aún me tuviera aprecio.

—Por favor… no merezco ser considerado tu hijo. — Contesté finalmente.

—Edward… —Intentó reconfortarme con alguna de sus sabias palabras, pero no dejé que continuara.

—Deberías de estar furioso conmigo, he violado tu confianza, tus reglas, tus creencias… — No aguantaba más verle, así que me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana. —Soy un ser despreciable, pensaba que tenia controlada mi naturaleza, pero es evidente que no. Soy un peligro para los humanos… soy un peligro para la estabilidad y supervivencia de esta familia. —Si hubiera podido llorar, unas lágrimas deberían de estar saliendo de mis ojos.

Carlisle no me interrumpió más. Eso era algo bueno de él, sabia escuchar. Muchas veces le habíamos dicho que en nuestro próximo cambio se especializase en psicología.

—Me avergüenzo de mis actos. De lo que por unos segundos pasó por mi mente, de que por un momento tuve la plena intención de destruir todo lo que gracias a ti había construido. — Suspiré. —Por un momento decidí acabar con la vida de Bella, entregarme a los deseos que mi naturaleza me exigía y a degustar su sangre por completo. —Dolían, las palabras que acaba decir, dolían. Era la primera vez que ponía estos pensamientos en voz alta.

Escuché como Carlisle se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mí. Yo volvía a no poder mirarle a la cara, por lo que agaché mi cabeza. Para mi sorpresa, se posicionó a mi lado y pasó su mano por mi espalda para reconfortarme.

—No tienes porque sentirse así. No has traicionado a nadie, ni a Bella, ni a tu madre y hermanos y ni mucho menos a mí. — Yo negaba con la cabeza. —Es nuestra naturaleza, como bien tú dices. — Continuó. —Son pensamientos con los que tenemos que lidiar en nuestro día a día. Pero lo que nos diferencia del resto, es nuestra capacidad de superar esos deseos.

Le interrumpí. —Pero no todos piensan en acabar con la persona que aman cuando es la vida de esta la que depende de su decisión. — Expresarlo verbalmente hacia que mi culpa aumentase.

Carlisle se pasó la mano por la cara. Bloqueé sus pensamientos, quería engañarme a mí mismo y no descubrir lo mucho que me odiaba.

—Te entiendo. He estado en tu misma situación. — Alcé la cabeza y le miré. Pero esta vez era Carlisle el que rehuía mi mirada.

Tras un pequeño silenció continuó hablando. —Durante unos segundos yo también dejé que mi naturaleza me dominara. — Tenia la vista fija en algún punto del jardín. —El día que vi a Esme en aquel lugar. —Se estaba refiriendo a la morgue del hospital de Ashland. —Dude de mis creencias y de la dieta que había estado siguiendo durante siglos.

Le imité y fije mi vista en el jardín asimilando la información que me estaba brindando. No quise interrumpirle ya que al igual que me ocurría a mi, era difícil expresar aquello en voz alta.

—En cuanto la reconocí tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, debía de rescatarla, no merecía que su vida acabará tan pronto. La mordí la primera vez. —Apretó su mandíbula. —Pero la segunda vez que lo hice, no fue para que se convirtiera. Tras esa primera mordida mi juicio se nubló y por unos segundos la volví a morder para poder degustar su sangre, pero conseguí resistirme y pude salvarla.

Carlisle dejo de mirar por la ventana y se giró hacia mí.

—En los días posteriores sentí vergüenza. Una inmensa vergüenza que no me permitía mirarla ya que cada vez que lo hacía era capaz de ver en su cuello esa segunda marca de mis dientes que expresaban mi derrota. —Comenzó a moverse por la sala. —¿Pero sabes? A día de hoy miro esa marca y sonrío. Sonrío al pensar en cómo yo fui más fuerte y no deje que el ser que hay en mí, no solo acabará con Esme, sino con mi conciencia. Que al fin y al cabo es la que nos diferencia de los comportamientos irracionales que cometen algunos vampiros.

Que Carlisle hubiera estado a punto de acabar con la vida de Esme no me reconfortaba respecto a la culpa que sentía, pero si me ayudaba a verlo desde otro punto de vista. El miedo a dar rienda suelta a mi naturaleza no era algo nuevo, ni la cual se había acrecentado por la situación vivida con James, sino que era algo que llevaba lidiando desde que conocí a Bella. Pero el conocer lo que Carlisle había experimentado hacia que un pequeño peso se levantará de mis hombros.

—¿Ella lo sabe? — Pregunté. No sabía si decirle a Bella lo que había pasado por mi cabeza.

Carlisle asintió a mi respuesta. Aunque no sé ni porque pregunte, ya que asumía que no había secretos entre ellos.

—Pero pasaron muchos años hasta que tuve la valentía de contárselo. Tenía miedo que pensará que la había convertido porque no tuve tiempo de… bueno… ya sabes… — Sabia a lo que se refería, tenía miedo de que pensará que la había convertido porque el veneno había sido más rápido que el chupando su sangre.

Escuchamos a los lejos las voces de Emmett y Jasper, y las de las chicas detrás de ellos. Su caza había finalizado.

—Crees que Bella…

—Después de conocer a Bella, creo que te entenderá. Es una chica muy valiosa. — Me dio un golpecito en la espalda y me fue dirigiendo a la puerta. —Vayamos a encontrarnos con ellos, han estado muy preocupados por ti, especialmente tu madre.

Le acompañe escaleras abajo. Todos se encontraban en el salón teniendo mil conversaciones. Sonreí al verles. Muchas veces había renegado de lo que era, pero sin ser lo que soy no podría estar viviendo la escena que estoy viendo ante mis ojos y mucho menos podría haber conocido a la persona más increíble del mundo, Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Hola aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot se me ocurrió tras ver la primera película y al escena en la que Carlisle convierte a Esme en vampiro. Si se fijan este la muerde varias veces y eso llamó mi atención de ahí que lo quise enlazar con el final de la misma película cuando Edward intenta liberar a Bella del veneno de James.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Moshisuhi.**


End file.
